Warriorcatclansrp Wiki:Charart/Membership Nominations
=Archives= [1] =Senior Warrior Nominations= =Warrior Nominations= =Deputy Nomination= Vote for who you wish to be deputy and put for the others why you think they shouldn't be deputy. Firestar1122000 ~ Nomination Ends February 3rd Support #It was hard for me to choose between the three, so I ended up using a generator that randomly gives me a name. Rowan here won, and, I'll have to admit this isn't a half-bad choice. Rowan's active and mature. She makes breath-taking chararts, and is one of my closest friends both here and on Wwiki. She gives helpful, constructive comments, too. On the chat, she's mature, and handles most situations well. I've never seen her explode at people; she's a perfect peace-maker. If this vote passes, that's probably someone I'll need. xD She's been in the project for quite awhile, and she has the experiance someone for this position needs. I'd be proud to have her as my deputy. Rainlegs 01:37, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Against Comments Rainfacestar ~ Nomination Ends February 3rd Support *Raineh was one of my first super dee duper good friends on the WCCRP Wiki. I know she is great at doing chararts and she is responsible and mature. Though she has had several outbreaks (no offense, Rainy) I think she'd make a great deputy for Rainlegs. My vote is all thumbs up! Silverflower... [[User talk:Chinapro2000|'My world']] [[Silverflower|'you...']] 01:45, January 28, 2012 (UTC) p.s. I want to let Spotz and Rowan know that I love you both equally too!!! It was very difficult for me to choose. :( *I love all the choices. But I had a hard time choosing between 3 great people. Rainy, you're funny, smart, determined, and though you can be snappy, you are one thing altogether: a great friend. Therefore, I feel as though Rainy should become deputy of the PCA, because of my above reasons, I also agree with Silverflower, and because Rainy, you and your chararts are so epic! I hope you succeed in this nomination. Best of luck Rainy, 03:24, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Against Comments Actually, that was awhile ago Blue, and really, i've gotten over that. And also, i was saying i was better then anyone, and that was when i was mad at Ivy for basing a lot of stuff on WWiki, and that is all behind us Blue. 01:27, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Oh, I'll change my vote. I just don't know you that well, only a few things you type that I read. that's what I get for never coming on hereXDBlueDawn When the sun rises the fog Clears...Be Thankful 01:29, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Spottedstar42 ~ Nomination Ends February 3rd Support *Spotz is really the only person I know really well on this wiki, but that's not why I'm voting for her. She's nice, she's a good teacher, she's helpful to new users, and she's good at art. (she taught me) I think she'd be very good at leading this project one day (also, she's very active. More active than meXD)BlueDawn When the sun rises the fog Clears...Be Thankful 01:27, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Against #I am sorry Spotz, seriously, most utterly, sorry. But your rant you just had in chat makes me vote against this. 02:50, January 28, 2012 (UTC) #Ditto with what Rainy said. If you're going to argue with other, higher-ranked members of the project, then people will believe you aren't exactly responsible enough for a position such as this. Rainlegs 02:52, January 28, 2012 (UTC)